


Nuova vita

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fuoco e acciaio [10]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Introspection, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un momento di piccante dolcezza tra Tenente e Colonnello.Ispirata a quest’immagine: https://www.facebook.com/koogaisback/photos/a.243603493136402/394462224717194/?type=3&theater
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Fuoco e acciaio [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436641





	Nuova vita

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il p0rnfest:  
> AMARPORN  
> 11 p0rnfest:  
> 2017-12-30 FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang Ha i modi di fare di un vero dongiovanni

Nuova vita

  


Roy era steso a faccia in giù nel letto. I capelli mori gli coprivano in parte il viso. Il suo corpo muscoloso e ignudo era coperto solo dal lenzuolo.

\- Ancora non riesco a credere di sentire di nuovo il vento della primavera sul viso. Non siamo morti e non abbiamo perso le nostre anime. Ora che il senso di colpa si attenua, che stiamo voltando pagina, sto iniziando a dimenticare il caldo vento del deserto – pensò.

Riza si stese su di lui, nascondendosi a sua volta sotto il lenzuolo. Fece aderire i seni alla sua schiena, lasciando intravedere il suo ‘tatuaggio’ e le cicatrici causate dalle bruciature.

“Tenente, non volete alzarvi? Solitamente siete la prima ad arrivare sul posto di lavoro” disse Roy, sentendo il respiro di lei accarezzargli la pelle.

Riza, passandogli la mano tra i capelli morbidi, rispose: “Sto già facendo il mio dovere. Guardo le spalle del Fuhrer e le proteggo col mio corpo, Colonnello”. Gli baciò il collo. “Inoltre festeggio il fatto che vi siate deciso a tagliarvi i baffi”.

-Anche se non la vedo, ho imparato a riconoscere il suo odore.

Non c’è gioia più grande che il pensiero che voltandomi potrei vederla. La ‘Verità’ voleva punirmi non facendomi vedere il futuro che voglio costruire, ma il dolore per me era di non potermi più perdere nei suoi occhi, di non poter scorgere le sue labbra.

Ho accettato di usare la pietra filosofale, per guarirmi, perché farei qualsiasi cosa per poter ancora godere della sua vita – pensò Roy, corrugando la fronte. – Voglio godermi la vita, finché c’è, perché la morte è un mistero insondabile che si separerebbe per sempre -.

“A cosa pensate, Colonnello?” gli domandò Riza, accarezzandogli il viso.

\- Penso che il primo a capire quanto fossimo intimi fosse stato Envy, solo che l’aveva compreso prima di noi due – pensò Roy, prendendole la mano nella propria. Gli posò una serie di baci sulla pelle chiara.

“Se c’è qualche trucchetto di mia madre che mi permetterebbe di rendervi felice” sussurrò.

Riza gli accarezzò la gamba.

\- Fa tanto il Latin Lover, grande conquistatore, è sono stata la sua prima volta. Come io la sua, del resto. Se non mi avesse voluto, mi sarei preservata per lui.

L’ho sempre amato, sin da quando eravamo bambini. Lo avrei seguito ovunque, anche solo per avere in cambio una porzione delle sue spalle. Tanto amavo lui, tanto odiavo la sua alchimia, tanto detestavo mio padre – pensò, sospirando dalle narici.

“Hai i modi di fare di un vero Dongiovanni” lo rassicurò.

Roy rispose: “Non mi sognerei mai di sfruttare una donna come vuoi, Tenente. Anche perché temo che non riuscirei a distrarvi in nessun modo”.

Riza gli accarezzò il petto con l’altra mano, con una mano risalì, con l’altra scese.

“Ne avete la classe, non il desiderio di sfruttare il gentil sesso” lo rassicurò.

\- Siamo andati così tante volte a vederlo a teatro. Ti vedo rabbrividire quando si alzano le fiamme dell’inferno per consumare le colpe del Don Giovanni – pensò.

Roy iniziò ad ansimare, mentre entrambe le mani di lei si posavano sul suo membro, accarezzandolo su e giù. Piegò la testa quel tanto che bastava per baciarle il braccio, sentendone la pelle morbida. Lo mordicchiò e lo accarezzò, mentre l’odore di lei lo inebriava.

Riza si strusciava su di lui, sentendolo bollente al contatto, mentre muoveva velocemente le dita per dargli piacere.

“Vi sembro troppo sfacciata?” esalò.

\- Questa notte questa stanza era densa dei suoi gemiti. Per la prima volta, la sua voce sembrava quella di una semplice ragazza. Mi ha fatto impazzire, il desiderio mi spingeva sempre di più.

Ogni giorno potrebbe essere l’ultimo e donarmi completamente a lei è il mio regalo.

No, se c’è qualcosa di eccessivo e di sfacciato, quello sono io -.

Roy rispose: “Si-siete impeccabile… come sempre… Tenente”.


End file.
